


Emotionless (One shot)

by CrazyButterLoverSky



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterLoverSky/pseuds/CrazyButterLoverSky
Summary: This is an one shot based off of the story Emotions by audrat on Wattpad I'd check them out if you like phan





	

Where to start, where to start.

Okay, I think I got it.

Hi. My name is Alex.

Damn that sucked.

Wait. Where is my pencil?

Oh great, not again.

Anyways, looks like that's how we are gonna start this.

So, you might be wondering why I'm writing in you.

Well, because my school councillor told me to write out my feelings in this.

Almost burst out laughing. Thankfully, I didn't.

Oh! I should tell you why that's funny.  
Well, you see, we all have switches, and we control our emotions with it.

Okay, that sounded bad. Let's try again.

All humans are born with switches in their head. If the switch is on, you can feel emotions. Turn it off, you can't. Only you can turn the switch on and off. There are a few exceptions to the rule, but those are few and far between. Such as if someone loves you enough and you love them, they can turn on your switch. Or, if you have your switch off for too long, you won't be able to turn it on again.

Complicated stuff, I know.

And in case you were wondering, no, my switch isn't turned off.

Oops, there goes my mom again. Looks like school has started again.

~~~

I go to school with a smile on my face and a bounce in my step.

People ask me how I can be so cheerful. I never answer.

I answer all the questions, and am not intimidated by the staff or students.

People ask how I can stand up in front of them and be completely confident in myself. I never answer.

I'm always polite and nice, even if people are mean to me.

People ask, I never answer.

I go home to a house where everyone is either fighting or never home with a grin.

People ask, I never answer.

I never have nightmares. I don't like people, but I could fool you easily. Never had a crush, or a broken heart. I never am anxious, or sad, or mad, or anything. I am always happy, with a smile on my face. I somehow can cheer up people with their switches turned off, even though they are incredibly aggressive and mean. I never get into fights, I have a stutter, and I seem incredibly innocent in every sense of the word. Yet bullies are nonexistent in my school because of me.

People ask.

I don't answer.

Day after day I'm called freakish for my never ending supply of happiness.

They don't think I can hear them.

I do.

I wave goodbye to my friends.

They all start talking about how creepy I am.

I keep smiling.

My family fights.

I walk away, smiling.

I close the door to my room.

I slowly stop smiling.

I write in you.

I frown at the question in the inside panel.

"What makes you sad?"

I write, "I don't."

Bad grammar? Yeah.

Do I care? No, cause its accurate.

I don't get sad. Or angry. Or confused. Or anything.

And no, I wasn't lying about having my switch off. It's on, it just doesn't work.

But its not like I can tell anyone.

After all, how am I supposed to explain the fact that I am truly emotionless?

But you won't tell anyone, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this was my first one shot. I know, I know, its weird, and confusing. But its my first time, so don't judge meh XD
> 
> So yeah, check out audrat, they write a lot of Phanfics, so if you like that I'd go and check them out.
> 
> The book I based this one shot off of is called Emotions, so again, like Phan, go check it out.
> 
> And until next time
> 
> BAI
> 
> Crazy


End file.
